Service of Ones Country
by Col.Foley
Summary: Bob Brown goes on a mission to find a scientist, he begins to investigate some of his own motivations in life.


Bob Brown was in a city on the other side of the world

Bob Brown was in a city on the other side of the world. Looking for someone. He was looking to meet with a contact who had some vital intelligence for them, one on a new terrorist cell that was making some noise in the region.

He looked left at the building, his eyes concealed behind sunglasses, watching. The man came out, in a rush, he had white hair and a slightly receding hairline. He did not seem like the type of person that could be trusted by a Middle Eastern cell with any vital information, but he said that he had it.

Bob paid for the newspaper that he picked up, which was printed in German. He merged with the crowd that was crossing the street. He turned left on the other side of the street, his eyes searching left and right as he approached the target.

"Mr. Young." Bob said when he was three inches behind the man...he jumped slightly.

"Oh thank god it is you" he heard in a very thick Russian accent.

"Yes... do you have it?" Bob inquired.

"Indeed I do. The Industrial plans for that high class system"

_Great_ Bob thought to himself. He started to walk with the guy, to the car that was parked only a few blocks away. He was still searching, something did not feel right. He felt a slight danger alert at the very back of his mind.

His eyes locked onto the same building, when it opened up, admitting three men armed with Mac 10s, all with sunglasses, all defiantly Arabic. They fanned out and started to look around. One of them made eye contact with Bob, and instantly said what looked like a prayer, then he raised his weapon and started to fire,

"Down!" Bob said as he forced the man to the ground. One civilian took a hit in the shoulder going down to the ground.

The two other men turned around at the sound of the fire, and ran to catch up, both started to fire, about sixty civilians began to scatter around the area.

Then everyone started to move in other directions, the tangos reloaded.

Bob took the guy by the hand and began to run the opposite direction, toward the car. He made it and dove behind it, as two bullets hit the opposite side. He reached over for the trunk and opened it up, and in it was a P-90. He got it out and rapidly assembled it, then skillfully loaded a magazine. He looked up and over, trying to pick out targets, he found one, and opened fire with everything he had, the bullets hit off the side wall, but two of them hit the guy, causing him to go down.

The other two then moved in more cautiously, firing small bursts as they went, hitting off the metal of the car.

Bob, still staying in cover went up and over and returned fire with slight bursts. He was still a bit impatient he realized. He had grown up allot over the first couple of years he was in the unit. But right now, there were just parts of him that he could never shake, even though he had learned to have great patience. He should have just gotten in the car and left. He looked up again, this time only with the weapon and fired again. The tangos were beginning to flank him. He'd give the scientist a gun, but he was not sure what result that would lead to.

This was it, what it meant to serve the country, as ultimately, and as completely as anyone would. He was now doing things that no Human being, er, most people, would never dream of doing. Serving their country by letting enemies shoot at them.

He froze up for a second, and allowed the bullets to bounce off the car. He snapped back to reality and opened fire for good measure. He raised his P-90 and fired, taking out another one of the guards. He heard a car screech behind him, and looked to see a Car stop, its doors slamming as five more armed goons came out, and drew their weapons.

He knew he had to get out of there, at any second his position would get over run, he scanned left and right as bullets bounced off the car. He saw an ally right in front of him, on the other side of the street. The street itself was deserted, except for a couple of cars. It was risky. There was still allot of ground to cover between the areas, and he was low on ammo. He decided to do it, but remembered that someone was tagging along with him, and was not likely able to keep up.

"All this death, all this noise."

"Yeah, you get used to it," Brown said automatically, then not wanting this guy to freak, "the noise. Look, what kind of shape are you in?"

" I did a mile in about twelve minutes thirty in college."

"Really" Bob frowned.

"And that was twelve years ago."

No use Bob realized looking around for another way out. He was fast running out of alternatives to the problem at hand, he thought that there was no way that he could possibly get out of this hole. Bullets continued to sing off of the body of the car, and were even beginning to hit the pavement around him. He had no idea how to get out of this.

Then he thought. There was a bank directly behind him. He would hopefully find a back door to the place and charge down it guns ablazing, if needed. Or he could hopefully find a back ally and get lost in the streets, making it to the Exfil site.

He tapped the guy on his shoulder and pointed in the direction of the door to the bank, he nodded his acceptance of what Bob was going to attempt to do, not a far run even for somebody who was woefully out of shape.

He decided to do it, no need for bravado, or suspense. He got up and ran the person he was trying to protect turned with him. Bullets started to bounce all over the place against them. He held the door open for the guy for as seconds, before going in, a bullet shattered glass just as he was turning into the building, at full speed, causing shards to go everywhere, one lodging in his body armor.

"Get Down! Get Down!" Bob said as he entered the room, gesturing his weapon dangerously from side to side.

The people, many of them escaped from the battle raging out side, instantly complied. Bob began to search, he ran into the back of the bank as he heard the door open behind him. The tangos began to speak German to the people...Bob knew that he needed to work on his German some more.

"Is there a back door to this place?" He asked quietly to a female teller.

"Yeah, two," She pointed them out.

"Thank you." Bob said running in the right hand side she indicated.

Just as he was moving a burst opened up from one of his opponents, causing people to scream, and debris to fly in Bobs face. Bob came up to a fork in the path, and decided to head right again, in the obvious other direction of the exit. This would enable him to double back. He waited in an ambush position in case they did not fall for the obvious ruse. They did not, they rushed out of the area.

Bob left the bank by an ally with trashcans in it. He checked left and right to make sure no one was coming. They were not. So he decided to head on home. Toward the landing zone. Back to the base, and a nice tall bottle of beer, and a lecture from Jonas, or if he was lucky an insightful story.


End file.
